


Pokemon: The Adventure of Leo

by MegaPixil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (Insert witty tag here), Alternate Universe- New Region, Gen, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaPixil/pseuds/MegaPixil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join leo on his journey throughout the new region of Nosya to become the Nosya League champion. Many challenges await him, but will he be able to overcome them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Nosya region, a land discovered somewhat recently. It is believed that pokémon from all over the world inhabit this region, due to the vast number of different habitats. Despite the age of Nosya, it already has a functioning pokémon league in place, with a number of famous gym leaders from other regions assisting in making it complete.

There is a ferry travelling to Nosya from Hoenn. On this ferry, there is a young boy, hoping to start his pokémon journey. He is wearing a faded red jacket with gray sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, a backpack and black trainers, along with black spiky hair and a camera hanged around his neck. A flock of Wingull flew by the ferry, the boy picked up his camera and took a photo. Happy with his picture,he saved it and let his camera hang on his neck again. It was close to sunset, so the boy headed to his room, excited for the next day. Because on that day, Leo would finally arrive in Nosya.


	2. Choose a Starter

Leo was abruptly awoken by the sound of a giant foghorn. "Ok, ok, I'm up" he mumbled to himself with little to no thought.

Once he remembered where he was, Leo leapt out of bed and put on his clothes as fast as he could. "Let's see: Backpack, check. Shoes, check. Mum's camera," he went to feel the camera usually hanging from his neck, but it wasn't there. Leo's eyes darted around the room looking for his camera, until he saw it resting on a small table "check." He put the camera around his neck and went out onto the deck.

Once he got there, he saw that they were already docked in Clayton town. It was a small seaside town on the south side of Nosya. From what Leo could see, there were a number of small buildings dotted around the main part of the town, along with what looked like a fountain with a sculpture of a giant Magikarp in the centre. Leo got off the ferry and went to look for the nearest pokémon centre, which wasn't too hard to find, as it's the only building with a bright red roof with a pokéball on top.

Inside the centre, there were a number of tables and chairs, an area where they were selling different potions and pokéballs and stairs leading up to what must've been the bedrooms. At the back of the pokémon centre, there was a pink haired woman standing behind the desk. Leo knew this was one of the many Nurse Joys that were always working at these centres across all known regions.

Leo went up to the desk. "Welcome to the pokémon centre. May I be of assistance?" Nurse Joy asked Leo once he got there.  
"Yes, I was told that I could register for the Nosya League here?" he asked with curiosity.  
"Certainly," she said "I just need to take some details. Full name, please?" She asked Leo.  
"Ok, it's Leonidas Argo" he said with a slight distaste.  
"Great. Now, are you a boy or a girl?" she asked with a face of innocence.  
"Excuse me?" Leo exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Just kidding," she said with a smile on her face "ok, I'm going to need your age and place of birth." she stated.  
"That's fine. I'm 11 and from Rustboro City, in Hoenn." He said.  
"Perfect, thank you very much. I'll just get you registered, this may take a while." As Nurse Joy went over to the laptop and started to input the information, Leo went to an empty table and waited patiently.

"Leonidas?" Nurse Joy Called. Leo's right eye twitched at the sound of his full first name. He got up and walked back over to the desk. "I present to you, you're official trainer card and gym badge case." She handed over the two items to Leo. "And with that, I can officially say welcome to the world of pokémon!" she exclaimed. "Now tell me, do have any pokémon in your possession?" She asked Leo.  
"Not yet, no." He said to the nurse.  
"Right, well in that case," she hands Leo a letter "take this to the lab near the fountain. The professor will be more than happy to present you with a starter pokémon." She explained.  
"Great, thank you so much!" Leo exclaimed.  
"Well good luck on your journey," she said "we hope to see you again!" Leo left the pokémon centre and ran straight to the lab.

It was a basic rectangular building with a flat roof and windows high up on the walls. Leo knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a man in a white lab coat. "Yes, may I help you?" The man asked, seemingly a little annoyed.  
"Um, are you the professor?" Leo asked the man.  
He sighed "No, I'm just one of his aides, Carlos. Why do you ask?"  
Leo holds up the letter "I was told by Nurse Joy to give this to the professor and he'd give me a starter pokémon." He explained.  
Carlos seemed to get a little less annoyed and said "well, you can come in. Take a seat and I'll go fetch the professor." Leo stepped into the lab.

It was almost exactly what Leo expected: spotless white walls and floor, posters about science and the smell of antiseptic in the air. Leo took a seat in one of the plastic chairs near the wall. "You just wait here, and I'll go get Prof. Oak." Without even waiting for a response, Carlos darted away into one of the three doors. A minute later, Leo heard the sound of a small boom coming from the door that Carlos went in. A minute later, Carlos walked out of the door with a depressed face. After him came another man in a similar white lab coat. Or at least it would be white, but the man was covered from head to toe in soot, except for his face and hands.  
"Next time, Carlos, knock first before barging in on a professor holding a baby Voltorb!" The man exclaimed clearly annoyed with Carlos.  
"Again, I'm really sorry professor." He pleaded. The man gave Carlos a stern look before turning his eyes towards Leo, and after taking a deep breath, he became much more calm.  
"Ah yes. Greetings, I'm Prof. Oak. I believe you have a letter for me?" He asked with a sense of curiosity.  
"Um, yes sir." Leo handed him the letter he got from Nurse Joy. Prof. Oak began to open the letter and started reading.  
"Right, ok then. Carlos! Go and get the three that were brought in yesterday, please." Carlos snapped to attention, as if he was daydreaming only moments before.  
"Yes, professor." And before anyone could respond, he was already going through another door.  
Prof. Oak turned to face Leo "So tell me, what's your name?" The professor asked.  
"Uh, Leo, sir." The professor chuckled.  
"There's no need to be so formal, you don't have to call me sir" he explained.  
"Oh, right." Leo said "sorry."

A few minutes later, Carlos walked back in with three pokéballs in his hands. "Here they are, sir!" Carlos said with pride.  
"Great," Prof. Oak said "Now how about letting them out of their pokéballs?" Carlos nodded and said: Yes, professor. Then Carlos threw the pokéballs, and out of them came a red light, which then turned into three creatures: a green snake with tiny limbs, a chimp with a small fire on his rear, and a blue baby crocodile with red spikes. "Here you are, Leo," Prof. Oak said "as you have yet to own any pokémon, you can choose between one of these three: the grass type, Snivy; the fire type, Chimchar; and finally, the water type, Totodile."

Leo stared in awe for a few seconds at the three pokémon standing before him. He then picked up his camera and took pictures of all three. Leo put his camera back down and started thinking: which pokémon do I choose? While thinking, he noticed just how different each pokémon was, and not just in appearance. Snivy had his nose turned up to practically everyone in the room. Tododile was waddling around the room, occasionally bumping into furniture and walls. And Chimchar was just looking at all the humans, as if he's trying to figure out what they are. After what seemed like an eternity to the professor, Leo finally said "I have made my decision." Carlos jumped at the sudden noise. Leo then said "I choose Chimchar to be my starter!"  
"Excellent decision" Prof. Oak said.  
Leo knelt down to talk to the Chimchar "Hey, Chimchar".  
The pokémon looked to Leo. "Char?" Leo smiled.  
"You're my first pokémon, that means we're partners now. We have to work together, ok?"  
Chimchar seemed to smile "Char!"  
Prof. Oak walked over to Leo, holding a pokéball and a red device. "Well, would you like to nickname the little guy?" Prof. Oak asked.  
Leo thought about it, then turned back to Chimchar. "How does Wuko sound? After the monkey king?" Chimchar seemed to think about it, then nodded approvingly.  
"Alright then," the professor said "here is Wuko's pokéball, should you want to put him in there. And as a gift from us, here is a pokédex. It has information on all known pokémon.  
Leo took it and admired it. "Wow, thank you so much!" The Professor smiled.

"Well, good luck for your future. I'm sure you'll do great things." Leo said goodbye to Professor Oak and to Carlos, despite him just daydreaming. And as Leo was about to leave the lab, he crashed into someone and fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and any advice you can give in the comments would be greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! This will be my first ever fanfic, so i don't have that much experience. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and any advice you could spare in the comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
